


Its a Tradition

by SignatorySea



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast), Original Work
Genre: Baking, Cookie Gifting, holiday baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: The Bards of Team D decided to have some baking fun in the kitchen of Strumlots.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Its a Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dead_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_girlfriend/gifts).

> All the characters belong to their rightful players/our dm, I'm just here to write some fun.

_ But Forte please, it's the holidays.  _ She shook her head recalling exactly why she was helping her students break into Strumlots kitchen.  _ It's just not a proper winter holiday without baking as a family. _ She was especially moved because Arskan, the classes beloved paladin, came to visit before he went to spend the holidays proper with his family abroad.  _ Forte please. We don't ask much from you outside of class responsibilities. Can you do this for us? _ Of course she caved, after all in return for their bribery they have to make her an extra special batch of her favorite cookie.

Unlocking the door with her master key she waved the class inside. "Any mess made had better be cleaned up by morning. I will not take the fall for any mess you create."

A murmur of thank yous and of course's travel through the group as they make their way inside the kitchen under Forte's watchful eye. Filing in and illuminating the room. They were left shell-shocked at the size of the room. They knew the kitchen for a school this size must be decently sized. But they never imagined that it would be this small.

Despite the appearance of the room there was still enough space to navigate. Plenty of counters and ovens to work with. The pantries stood tall, mostly either an off white or dark brown color, neither of which matched the stainless steel counters. The floor was a ruddy red tile, counteracting the soft gray walls. It's clear this room was rather hastily turned into a kitchen rather than designed to be one.

A clap sends everyone's heads turning towards Osyka. "Well let's get to work shall we?" She marches forward the group in tow as the spread out through the room and hunt down every mixing bowl, spoon, and cookie tray they could find.

Once materials were gathered Isabella produced the large recipe book she had borrowed from the library and set it on the table top. "Let's make a list shall we? A list of what we plan to bake?"

"Good idea Isa." Clara quickly rummaged through her alchemy bag, pulling forth a paper and writing utensil.

Suggestions were taken all around about general cookies to make and of course everyone requested a favorite to be baked. Gingersnaps for Teolin, matcha Macarons for Osyka, Butter cookies for Stone and Arskan (a triple batch to be made no question), Jelly Thumbprints for Isabella, Forte requested blueberry scones, and Clara added peanut butter apple cookies to the bottom of the list. As well as scratching on a few others like chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, and peanut butter blossoms.

With the list made the group took a vote on where to start, before scrambling off through the kitchen to hunt down ingredients. Deciding the holiday cheer was a bit lackluster despite the groups winter pajamas, Forte summoned forth her familiars and started to play some jolly holiday tunes. The baking bards started humming along while passing ingredients back and forth.

Having decided to split into two groups to get things rolling. They had a solid groove going on, getting the first of the batches in the ovens while the trays were being filled. A light conversation filled the room asking about upcoming plans for the holidays when they all go on break from school.

Conversation was broken though at the sound of a pan flute being played. Hands and voices coming to a stop as the door was thrown open, causing the hanging pots and pans to rattle. In trotted Vinta riding on the back of Trav. The long lost bards to hell having made a return for the holiday. VB tried pushing his way in, but his large frame kept him from entering the doorway so he lingered in the hall.

"VINTA! TRAV!" Shouts of excitement traveled through the group, who all made their way over to hug them. Clara left standing off to the back, having known neither of the lost bards well enough or even at all to offer hugs and welcomed returns.

Once the excitement calmed down, Clara slid the list over to them, indirectly asking if they wanted to request a cookie. Having added their requests and a few other from VB that sounded made up, the group got back to work.

Vinta joining Forte in the corner to chat between rounds of music, their conversation lost among all the other noises in the kitchen. The bards having split into two groups to mix the various batters. Clara taking it upon herself to be in charge of the ovens, Isabella volunteering to decorate the butter cookies as they came out of the oven.

Forte and Vinta slipped from the room for a moment. Probably to talk about teacher things or whatever, the absence of the music quickly settling over the group like a heavy blanket of snow. Gradually a round was pulled from the bards as the sounds of scraping utensils caught a beat.

_ "I was following the, I was following the." _ Osyka turned, flashing Teolin a smile to encourage them to pick it up.

A flash of confusion settled to acceptance before the halfling chimed in,  _ "I was following the," _ their head turned to Arskan, and Stone who were in the middle of cutting out shapes of butter cookies.

_ "I was following the, I was following the" _ The dragonborns chimed in together, their cutting quickly falling to the beat Osyka was setting, as the smell of gingersnaps wafted over them. Clara having just pulled a tray of them out from the oven.

_ "I was following the, I was following the." _ Isabella chimed in with Trav, putting aside the few cookies they had started packaging to help Clara offload the freshly pulled cookies onto the cooling racks.

_ "I was following the," _ Clara added her voice in softly, hardly heard over the others but nice to feel like a part of the group. Setting the now empty tray aside she set about cutting up some apples for the peanut butter cookies as Isa went back to her task of tying the cookies Trav packaged with little labeled tags and ribbons.

_ "I was following the pack _

_ all swallowed in their coats _

_ With scarves of red tied 'round their throats." _

The song set a comfortable pace as they worked, cookies being made as the gentle tune filled the air. Mingling with the warm scents that filled the air, it made the group feel light and happy again. A feeling of joy that hadn't been around since their trip to hell and the loss of their teacher. Like this joyful moment brought back some peace they were missing, lifting the veil between living and surviving.

Vinta and Forte slipped their way back into the room, taking up their instruments again to join in on the song.  _ "I was following the pack _

_ All swallowed in their coats _

_ With scarves of red tied 'round their throats." _

Butter cookies were popped into the oven, as the first round of the jelly thumbprints were brought out. Isa quickly chasing Trav off so he couldn't eat them all before some were packaged away.

_ "To keep their little heads _

_ From fallin' in the snow _

_ And I turned 'round and there you go _

_ And, Michael, you would fall _

_ And turn the white snow red as strawberries _

_ In the summertime." _

As the song wound down, gentle conversation filled the group again, the air feeling lighter than before. As cookies cooled they were snacked on, someone had ran off and retrieved the milk, to enhance the snack further. 

  
  


Time faided to the background between rounds of songs and talking. Chats of holiday wishes, hopes for the new year, and calm reflections on the past. By the time they finished baking, the students of Forte were beat. Having baked away their energy through the long night. With the smells of home and christmas still fresh in the air, they set about the daunting task of cleaning their mess and returning to the dorms. Saying farewell to Trav, Vinta, and VB as the three had a trip back to make. Sending them off with bags of cookies of course.

The bards slept through their morning classes. Forte allowing it to happen, for she too slept the morning away in her office.

Gradually they began to rise, before setting about the even more daunting task they had planned once awake. Fueled with lunch and warm drinks. And bundled in winter clothes, the group made their way not only around Strumlots-but to some places further away too-to hand out the cookies they had made to spread some holiday cheer through even their most distant friends and companions from their journey.

Visiting Li'keer, to the ocean floor, and the mountains-trying to find Eclipse but instead encountering a tiefling and aasimar who promised to send word along-they split up to spread holiday cheer through the land. Before returning back to their dorm. Giving Arskan one last farewell, before letting him go back to his family, sending him with plenty of cookies for them all too.

Then in the commons, spread across the couches, instruments and sheet music strewn about, they fell into a comfortable silence. Their good deed for the day, coming to an end.


End file.
